PoTC: The Treasure of the Raider Rogue
by SpellBound05
Summary: I will leave you in 'suspense', so just read and review all ready!
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoTC tear**

**so don't sue me.**

**I have no money**

**A/N: Reviews and constructive criticsm are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**

It was a particularly grim evening on the shores of Port Royal. The dark waves crashed against the jagged rocks persistently, wearing them down into grains.

The sky was all shades of grey and the sun was not to be seen. From the wide window of the Governor's mansion, a fair girl by the name of Elizabeth Swann pulled back the heavy navy blue curtains. Elizabeth was anxious for the Interceptor II to return from the high seas. Both her father and William Turner were on that ship, and it looked like a storm was brewing far in the foggy distance. A flash of lighting bolted far out, dimmed by the dense clouds. She sighed as she sat down in an armchair while a maid lit a candle.

"Still on the lookout, miss?" the maid said casually as she blew out the flame on a match. Elizabeth nodded drearily. The storm wasn't looking so good. The maid lifted up her head, looked out of the window, and squinted her eyes.

"Is that a ship out there?" the maid asked Elizabeth. "My eyesight's not what it used to be." Elizabeth quickly turned back to the window with a spark of interest hope. There was a small something out there in the distance that the black sea was attacking fiercefully.

"I do hope it's them," Elizabeth said. "The ship must get to the Port quickly before the storm settles in."

"Don't worry, dear," the maid said reassuringly. "The Interceptor II is the fastest ship in the entire ocean."

"Second fastest," Elizabeth corrected quickly. "Second to the Black Pearl."

"Oh, but of course," the maid said. "I'll be begging your pardon."

Thinking about the Black Pearl made Elizabeth feel uneasy. She missed Jack and Will terribly. She hadn't seen Jack since the day of his hanging (or lack of one), and her father and Will had set out on the Interceptor II about one month before.

The vague shape in the distance was quite close now, and you could tell it was the Interceptor II, let alone a ship. Her white sails were being continuously pummeled by the harsh wind and the ship's course wasn't as blatant as she would have liked. As the ship neared the port, it began to rain hard. The falling rain drops rapped on the glass of Elizabeth's bedroom loudly. The ship was getting closer and closer to the docks, a miracle from the eye of an onlooker, because it looked as if the Interceptor II was going to be swallowed whole by the monstrous sea. Elizabeth was getting excited at the prospect of greeting Will and her father. She was clutching the drapes in her hands, wringing it nervously. In the distance, Elizabeth could make out the figures on the ship, running all over the place and doing things to make sure they got back safely. She thought she could see the pompous outline of Commodore Norrington, and at the thought of him, Elizabeth gave an involuntary shudder. To think that she was once to be wed with him wasn't a very happy thought.

Elizabeth let out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding when the ship reached the guarded docks of Port Royal. She watched from above as the crew let down the enormous iron anchor and tied up the ship to the H.M.S. _Dauntless_ try and keep it safe from the storm and it ferocious current. As the sailors struggled to keep the upper-hand on the Interceptor, about five or six figures made way onto land. Elizabeth knew that at least one of them was her father because she watched his wig of thick curly gray hair fly away in the wind. He made a few sad attempts to grab it, but he was not successful. The Governor was far ahead, the rest of the people trailing behind. Elizabeth smiled when she saw Will Turner making his way up the path. Besides him was a cloaked figure with their head down, and Will hand his hand on their back, as if to protect the person from the brutal wind. The rain was coming down powerfully and the Governor struggled to keep his hat on. When he reached the mansion grounds finally, Elizabeth leaped out of the armchair and hurried down the stairs. There was a loud knock at the huge oak doors and their butler quickly opened them. In came Elizabeth's father, drenched and soaking wet with the rain. He called for a maid to clean up the puddles of water from his dripping stout figure.

"Elizabeth!" the Governor said happily, opening his arms wide. "Elizabeth, my dear! Did you miss me?"

"Father!" Elizabeth said joyously as she gave her father a big hug. "I did miss you. Very much. How was Brazil?"

"Well the arguements between Portugal and the Spanish Main aren't over yet. Who knows who will claim the land in the end?" her father said.

"Why were you to go there?" Elizabeth asked a bit confused.

"I don't know really," the Governor said scratching his chin thoughtfully, "but Her Majesty insisted that I try and help settle the disputes. A lot of good that did."

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth said bringing up the question that she wanted answered most.

"Oh, he should be here at any moment," her father said. "But I do have to tell you something first. Coming back from Brazil-"

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. When the butler opened it, three people entered the estate. The first was Commodore Norrington about as equally soaked as her father. The second was Will Turner with his arm around a third person, the cloaked one, with their hood still over their head.

"Elizabeth," Will breathed embracing her. "I've thought about you every day I was gone."

"And the same for me," Elizabeth replied as her heart leaped up. The third person coughed and Will turned to them.

"Pardon me miss," he said politely as the girl shed her wet cloak. "Elizabeth, let me introduce to you-"

"Juliet," Elizabeth finished in awe.

* * *


	2. Sacred Heart

**Diclaimer: I do not own PoTC -tear-**

**so don't sue me**

**I've got no money.**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

"Elizabeth!" Juliet said.

"Juliet? Juliet Reckham?" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"You know each other?" Will said vaguely.

"Of course they know each other," the Governor said. "I did tell you that didn't I?"

"No," Will said confused.

"As I was telling you, Elizabeth," her father said. "We found her stranded on an island, not too far from here."

"Stranded?" Elizabeth said surprised. "The last time I saw you was in London! At boarding school! What were you doing stranded on an island in the middle of the Caribbean?"

Juliet opened her mouth to speak. Will put his index finger to her lips immediately and said, "Hush, sweet. We can tell your tale for you. You must be quite uncomfortable, you go and get dry," he said as he offered her to a maid.

Elizabeth shot a questioning look at Will, but he didn't quite catch it because he was looking back at Juliet.

"So what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"We were sailing back from Brazil when we saw a few hundred feet of smoke on the horizon," her father said. "We figured that it might be a signal for help, such as yours was, or simply just a place where we would be able to get more supplies. So over there we sailed, to find that there was nothing but palm trees and sand on that island. And Juliet, of course. I recognized her at once and brought her aboard. She was ecstatic that we answered her call. She was stranded for two days, so we brought her food and took care of her. William and Mr. Gibbs did actually; I was having constant meetings with Commodore Norrington. Anyways, that was yesterday."

"How did she get on the other side of the Atlantic?" asked Elizabeth. "The last time I saw her was at school in London."

"This is what she told us," Will said. "She said that she was stranded by _pirates_ and they took her all the way from England. I don't know that much more about what happened to her, so I suggest you ask her later," he said.

* * *

Pirates. _Go figure_.

* * *

"That I shall," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, dearest, I'm off to change into different attire," her father said departing up the stairs.

After the Governor was gone, Will gazed at Elizabeth with his deep brown eyes and brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"It's been so long, darling," he said softly taking her hand in his hands, roughened by the toil of his blacksmith work. "When are we to be wed?"

"Soon," Elizabeth said. "My father shall schedule it to be soon; that's what I'm hoping for very much."

* * *

Just then Juliet entered back into the main hall and Will dropped Elizabeth's hand curiously quick. Juliet's long dark brown hair was dry and plaited in a white bow. Her green eyes sparkled clear as day and her skin was tanned from the sun on the island. She wore one of Elizabeth's dresses, forest green silk made with white lace and ribbons.

* * *

"I see you've got cleaned up," Will said looking at her. "That dress certainly brings out your eyes."

"You're too kind," Juliet said smiling.

"I'd better be off now," Will said. "Farewell! Elizabeth, Juliet." He waved goodbye, opened the door and left.

"That Will Turner is quite the gentleman," Juliet said.

"That he is," Elizabeth agreed unsure of what to speak about.

"Well..." Juliet said smiling in a 'little-girl-that's-got-a-secret-but-soon-to-tell-you' sort of way while looking at Elizabeth. "You still do remember our fun times at Sacred Heart Preparatory I hope?"

"Of course I do," Elizabeth said smiling back.

* * *

Sacred Heart Preparatory was a prominent boarding school in the center of London. Seeing as Elizabeth's father was an important member of the Parliament, he was always off to different places, places where Elizabeth couldn't always be brought because of her schooling. Elizabeth's father sent her to Sacred Heart so that she could live there, even though he missed her dearly. That is where Elizabeth met and became good friends with Juliet Reckham, daughter of another aristocratic figure in London.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The two girls were in an argument during free time in their room.

"Pirates are so amazing!" said Juliet. "They have incredible adventures. All the people in London do are sit on their fancy behind!"

"Pirates are horrible!" a ten year old Elizabeth exclaimed. "They steal and betray each other! They're wicked people!"

"So," Juliet said. "It's all part of the adventure."

"Adventure?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Well I hate pirates, every last one of them!"

"Well _I'm_ going to be one when I grow up," Juliet bragged.

"No you're not," Elizabeth argued. "You're a girl! And girls aren't allowed on pirate ships, it's bad luck!"

"How would _you_ know? You've never been out of London in your whole life!" Juliet said smugly.

"Neither have you!" Elizabeth retorted rolling her eyes. "And my father's friend told me so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"Well they'll _have_ to accept me then," Juliet said boastfully. "I bet I'd make the best pirate in England! I'm good at hiding treasure."

"About just as good at hiding treasure as hiding your peas," Elizabeth snickered. "Ms. Catherine _always_ finds them under your plate, and then you always have to eat them anyways. Why do you keep doing it?"

"Because," Juliet said. "I'm dedicated!"

"Dedicated to what?" Elizabeth said. "to being impossible?"

"If anyone's being impossible around here, it's _you_," Juliet accused crossing her arms over her chest.

There was a knock at their door.

"Elizabeth?" the lady said. "Elizabeth? Are you in there dear?"

"Ms. Catherine?" Elizabeth said in a whining voice. "Come in here and tell Juliet that she can't be a pirate!"

"Can too!" Juliet protested.

"Girls, girls!" Ms. Catherine said. "Elizabeth, come out here, I have to talk to you in the corridor."

"Did I do anything wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Ms. Catherine said patiently. "Just come along now."

Elizabeth followed her into the hallway when Ms. Catherine smiled grimly. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you prefer to hear first?"

"Tell me the bad news," Elizabeth said. "Did someone _die_?"

"Oh no," Ms. Catherine said reassuringly. "The bad news is that you will be leaving Sacred Heart. The good news is that you'll be moving to the Caribbean."

"What???" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I _can't_ leave! Is Juliet coming? Why am I moving? I've never been outside of London!" she said in a rush.

"I'm afraid Juliet will not be joining you. Her Majesty sent your father over to the Caribbean to govern an important port there. I think you should pack your things now," Ms. Catherine said. "You shall be leaving after dinner."

"But-"Elizabeth started.

"Go on!" Ms. Catherine said.

* * *

Elizabeth walked back into her room where Juliet was wondering what was going on from the look on Elizabeth's face.

* * *

"What happened?" Juliet said anxiously.

"I'm leaving Sacred Heart," Elizabeth replied sadly.

"What?" Juliet said. "You can't leave! Where are you going? Are you coming back? You have to come back!"

"I'm leaving to the Caribbean with my father," Elizabeth said. "And I don't think I'm coming back. The Queen sent him there."

"Oh Elizabeth!" Juliet said running to hug her. "I'm so sorry that I said you were impossible! I didn't mean it!"

"And I'm sorry that I said you can't be a pirate," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Promise we'll see each other again?" Juliet said teary eyed too.

"Promise," Elizabeth agreed. "And I also promise that when we see each other and we are older, we can have an adventure just like one you've always wanted."

"Really?" said Juliet.

"Really," Elizabeth said, unclasping a gold necklace from her neck and putting it in Juliet's hand. "Here's your first ever piece of treasure to remember me by."

* * *

Juliet smiled a sad smile, and then after another hug, Ms. Catherine came back in to take Elizabeth to an early dinner and then bring her to a carriage to her father.

And Elizabeth never saw Juliet again.

* * *

Up until now.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just going to pretend that Elizabeth started liking pirates after she left...Yep, so don't be too hard on that, I wanted to fit an arguement in somewhere ;) Oh, and I'm trying hard so that Juliet doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue

* * *

**


	3. Shiver Me Timbers

**a/n: Sorry about the strange lines across the pages, because the other ones aren't working... And sorry this chapter is that great...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PoTC...really.**

Meanwhile in Tortuga...

"Greetings to ye, Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs said as he entered a dim but lively tavern.

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting towards the back of the tavern with his boots propped up against the table and his hat tilted over his eyes. In his hand was, of course, a bottle of rum.

"Aye," Jack said raising the rum to him. "You've taken good care of my ship I presume?"

"The Pearl's fine," Mr. Gibbs answered. "I'm sure you be happy 'bout yer time off, Cap'n."

"Time away from the Pearl can never be considered a good thing," Jack said. He squinted his eyes and looked past Mr. Gibbs. "Where be the lassie?"

"The lass....well..." Mr. Gibbs trailed off.

"Well, what?" Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"We marooned 'er on an island south of here," Mr. Gibbs finished, his voice barely audible above the drunken yells coming from the people around them.

"Ah," Jack said nodding. "Would that be after you got the hearsay?"

"Er, no," Mr. Gibbs said. "She refused to breathe not a word about the whereabouts. We 'ad no choice, really."

"WHAT?" Jack said slamming his empty bottle on the wood table. "But the _treasure_! We must find out where they've hidden it. We must get her back 'ere." He stood up and swayed a little. "Rose, love!" he called, beckoning a waitress. "My effects please!"

A woman with dark red hair brought him his sword and pistol, which he still kept with him out of habit. Whenever someone was to go into the tavern, they were to hand over their weapons, because weapons aren't a very safe thing to have when someone is to become drunk.

"Thank you," Jack said giving her a few shillings for his drinks. He put his sword and pistol in his belt and exited the tavern.

"So Gibbs," Jack said. "Do you 'ave _any_ idea on which island in the Caribbean you left the girl on?"

"I don't know fer sure," Mr. Gibbs said as they walked the streets of Tortuga, "but I can't quite say she'll still be there if I locate the island."

"And why is that?" Jack said almost staggering into a flagpole.

"Well the lass was pretty sharp," Mr. Gibbs said. "I wouldn't bet my boots on 'er still bein' on that there island. She seems the type to find some way out...somehow..." he added trailing off.

"Ah," Jack said swaying a bit more. "Then I'll just have a talk with the crew and see if _they_ could get anything out of her."

Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs climbed aboard the Black Pearl to see Anamaria standing at the wheel.

"Time to step down, love," he said as he gave her a smile and patted the ship's wooden wheel.

"Welcome back, Captain," she said as she moved aside.

"Now, to get straight to business," Jack said, addressing the crew that was on deck. "The girl; Julia be her name? No...Julia, Julie, Juliet! Ah, so did any of you miscreets get _anything_ from the girl?"

The crew shook their heads.

"She didn't say a thing," Anamaria said. "So we locked 'er up!"

"Bilge! Pure bilge!" Jack shouted. "There was no use in maroonin her on that island. You know as well as I that dead men tell no tales. Neither do dead women."

"You could ask Mr. Cotton," Mr. Gibbs suggested. "He was guardin her."

"Aye, that I will," Jack said making his way down from the poop deck.

When he reached the prison, Jack found Mr. Cotton asleep in a corner. Jack hit his empty rum bottle against the wall, and it shattered into a hundred pieces, waking Mr. Cotton up.

"Thank you," Jack said. "Now...Mr. Cotton's parrot...did you talk with the lass that was locked up here?"

"Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me," Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"The girl!" Jack said loudly. "Did she talk to you?!"

"Shiver me timbers, shiver me timbers," the parrot said going from Mr. Cotton's right shoulder to his left, then back.

"This is mad!" Jack said rattling the metal bars of the cell.

Jack turned around to leave and said, "I'll feed the fish with ye!"

"Elizabeth Swann! Port Royal! Elizabeth Swann!" squawked the parrot loudly.

Jack turned around. "What did you say?"

"Swab the decks!" ordered the parrot.

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack said; now muttering to himself. "I remember that girl;…yes, Bootstrap's son's fancy......hmm....yes, that's it…we will sail to Port Royal, and see if that Juliet lass has joined them, if not, we can always see if Elizabeth knows anything about the treasure, and if that doesn't work out, we'll kill them," he concluded simply.

"What did ye say Cap'n? Who are we gonna kill?" asked a crew member coming down the rotting wooden stairs.

"We're not going to _really _kill them," Jack said lazily. "It's just a figure of speech...we're going to..._scare_ them a little, if anything. Now, on we go."


End file.
